Known liquid electrophotographic (LEP) presses generally use LEP ink containing charged particles to print images on various substrates. Since many substrates are white, providing only a few colors, such as cyan, magenta, yellow, and black (CMYK), allows printing black and white images, as well as a wide variety of color images that include white features. However, for printing on non-white substrates, or for other reasons, a white ink may be desirable. The most suitable white inks are significantly opaque, so as to hide underlying colors. Otherwise, a white feature of an image may acquire shades indicative of the underlying color. Since LEP inks may be printed as a relatively thin layer, about 1 micrometer (μm), providing sufficient opacity in a single printed layer has been a challenge.